Missing The Hint
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: He'd like to say in the year they've been together he grew more aware of inappropriate subject matter, he'd like the say that he could now understand his brother's perverted mind and was no longer surprised by the things that came out of Ed's mouth as the older Elric thought he was being 'romantic' or 'sexy'. But, even now, Al would get stumped by what Ed was trying to get across.


Al may be innocent but he wasn't completely oblivious. He knew when something was trying to be hinted at and he was becoming better at recognizing such things as innuendoes due to his older brother, who, Al was realizing, had a very perverted mind.

It seemed to have started when the two admitted their feelings for each other after Al got his body back. At the time, he had no clue as to what monster he was unleashing, he didn't know what would await him when the two became more than just brothers. He had absolutely no clue how dirty minded his older brother could be.

Sure, thinking back on it now it makes sense, Ed always was a guy who held little to no filter, he tended to be vulgar, but when he had first started hearing his brother's obvious innuendos it had felt almost as though his brain short circuited. Something to understand was unlike Ed, Alphonse didn't spend that much time around Mustang and the other male members of his team, so he didn't hear these kind of things often. He had barely been told about anything about sex because Ed, being the over protective brother he was, deemed Al didn't need to know much about it.

That was until the two began a romantic relationship.

It seemed the moment Al confessed his feelings for his brother, Ed's mind had shifted from wanting to protect Al's innocence to wanting to completely destroy it and leave Al begging for more. A part of Al was concerned with how quickly his brother's mind set had changed, almost as if there had been a tiny barrier between 'brother' and 'lover' the entire time, and with Al's confession the barrier had just crumbled away leaving the two titles blurred together. Al had expected their relationship to take time to blossom, as he believed it would take time for the two to adjust to the fact they were no longer just brothers and he felt as though things may be awkward when taking the first steps into things since for as long as they could remember it had been engraved into their minds by society that love between two brothers was wrong. Yet, on the contrary, Ed had seemingly sprung into action. Once Al had gotten out of the hospital and began to get healthier, Ed was all over him.

Of course, Al wasn't going to complain. He found himself enjoying any contact he could get, whether it was holding Ed's hand, feeling the other's mouth over his, or participating in activities that were better left in the bedroom. And, as it turned out, Ed seemed to benefit from Al getting used to his new body, as it left the younger Elric sensitive to the other's touches. Al just knew his brother was relishing in the reactions he got if his smirk was anything to go by each time he got a gasp, moan, or squeak.

He'd like to say in the year they've been together he grew more aware of inappropriate subject matter, he'd like the say that he could now understand his brother's perverted mind and was no longer surprised by the things that came out of Ed's mouth as the older Elric thought he was being 'romantic' or 'sexy'. But, even now, Al would get stumped by what Ed was trying to get him to pick up on, as much as he didn't want to admit it due to the fact he'd once again prove the label of 'innocent little brother' as correct.

This time what stumped him was when he found a pair of lace underwear in the bag of new clothes Ed had gotten them. He was doing the laundry when he found them, wanting to wash the new clothes before they wore them, when he pulled out the small piece of fabric in all its glory.

The worst part about this was Al wished he could say this was the first time this happened, but just a couple weeks before Ed had come back from accompanying Winry shopping, or as Ed would like to put it 'being forced to carry Winry's bags while she drools over pieces of metal', and had actually bought some things for the two of them, claiming that they could use some new outfits. Almost immediately after getting home he handed the bag to Al and asked for him to wash it when he came upon the first pair of lacey women's underwear. He had asked Ed about it then, only to receive a flushed face along with some stammered response about how he must have accidentally picked it up while grabbing other clothes.

Al didn't know who Ed thought he was fooling but he was fairly positive what he claimed to happen had not been the truth. Now that it happened for a second time, it only further proved Al's theory that things weren't as Ed said, now it was just time to figure out what Ed had in mind.

Considering the options, a part of Al wondered and feared that maybe Ed had a female lover who he was going to give the excuse for underwear to. Though, the two problems with that was Al usually knew where Ed was considering they stayed close by each other and that Ed had specifically given him the bag of clothes to wash. If he had a lover he would be a lot more cautious so that Al hadn't found the underwear…Right?

Then a part of him wondered if his brother bought them for himself. Sure it was an out of the box thought to think of Ed, of all people, to want to wear female underwear but if Al was being honest… Ed was weird. He did things that Al couldn't even begin to try and understand sometimes. So it was a possibility that these underwear were for Ed and his brother was just embarrassed to let Al know, though once again, there was a problem with this theory. Ed was one to sleep in a t-shirt and boxers, at the end of the night he just stripped off his pants and went straight to bed most of the time, so it wouldn't make sense if Ed was buying the underwear for himself only to not wear them, unless he changed out of them somewhere throughout the day without Al noticing.

When debating these two options, Al truly wondered if he was overthinking things and maybe Ed really did grab them on accident, maybe he was just embarrassed by the fact that he hadn't noticed he picked it up.

"What do you got there, Al?" Ed asked, snapping Al out of his thoughts as he turned to see his brother leaning against the doorway. A slight flush formed on the younger's face as he held up the underwear.

"Why don't you tell me brother…?" Al asked, looking at the other suspiciously. If he couldn't figure out what was going on here he would find a way to get Ed to tell him. Almost immediately upon seeing the lacey underwear, Ed's face turned red and he looked away, as if making eye contact with Al would cause the end of the world.

"That must have fallen in my bag." He muttered, the blush not leaving his face and showing how embarrassed he was. Now this definitely crossed one possibility off the list. Ed did not pick it up on accident, he wouldn't be acting so embarrassed if he did, instead there was in fact a reason behind the underwear showing up in the bag of clothes.

"Again? Brother, I'm starting to think that you might be secretly picking these out for yourself." Al replied, his voice teasing though behind it all he was trying to find the answer. Ed's eyes widened hearing Al's suggestion and he looked over at the other, cheeks burning as he glared at the other.

"What? Al, you should know out of everyone that I do NOT wear girl's clothes." Ed replied stubbornly, crossing his arms as he seemed almost offended by the implication.

"Then who did you get them for brother?" Al asked, watching as his brother's eyes snapped around the room, almost as if trying to find some kind of excuse as to why the underwear were here with them. The silence only bothered Al, leaving him wondering if he really wasn't supposed to find this pair of underwear.

"They're not for some girl… Are they?" Al asked hesitantly, he had never thought he was a jealous person, but now when faced with the pair of underwear that he had no clue whom they were meant for and Ed who was lying straight to his face, he became worried.

Ed's eyes quickly focused on Al upon hearing the question, the blush on his face quickly going away as he realized what Al was trying to imply here. For a brief moment, shock was evident on his face, but then just as quickly as it was there it was replaced with slight irritation.

"Oh yes, Al, because I'm definitely cheating on the love of my life and being so obvious as to make him wash underwear that I'm buying for my secret lover I'm cheating on him with." Ed replied, crossing his arms as he looked away.

"Do you really not have any faith in me at all?" Ed then asked, causing Al to freeze in place.

"Brother, I didn't mean…I just...I don't know why you bought this…And I mean it happened twice so I want to know why…I want to know who you bought them for." Al explained, beginning to feel guilty for hinting Ed might even do something like cheat on him. He knew it was unlikely, he was overthinking things and getting worried over nothing, and now he upset Ed all because of it.

"I told you, I bought them on accident, now once you're done why don't you come up and lay down with me for a bit. I'm exhausted." Ed replied with a sigh, turning away. As upset as his brother was, it didn't stop him from being cuddly when tired, which was a little bit of a relief for Al.

"Okay brother…" Al replied with a small sigh, watching as Ed walked off before turning back to the pair of underwear in question. He still didn't believe it was bought on accident, he couldn't when Ed acted so off at first, but if they weren't for Ed or someone else either than that left only one thing really.

They were for Al.

A blush quickly spread across his cheeks as he began to realize that it all made sense. Ed, being as silly as he was, didn't out right tell Al he wanted him to wear the underwear because he was embarrassed, instead he gave Al the clothes to wash in hopes of him picking up on the hint… Which, Al had once again proven his innocent mind, as he had assumed everything but Ed wanting Al to wear it for some hot and probably kinky sex.

"Wow I'm an idiot…" Al groaned as he finished washing the clothes, trying to figure out what to do.

While he wasn't exactly opposed to wearing the lacey underwear, especially when it was for his brother, the thought of putting them on was completely embarrassing, especially considering that once he put them on, they'd probably be very quickly torn off by Ed. Anyways, as embarrassing as it would be, it would make up for what he had just accused Ed of.

So, sacrificing some of his pride in order to apologize to Ed, Al decided to wear them. Once they were dried off, he put them on and went to walk into his and Ed's room, wearing only the underwear and a t-shirt.

Al swore he could feel his cheeks burning as he walked in the room, feeling completely exposed and embarrassed, though he had to remind himself he was doing this for Ed.

"Brother, get up." Al said as he climbed onto the bed, watching the lump of his brother under the covers move a bit before Ed sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it Al-" Ed began though his words cut off upon seeing his younger brother sitting in front of him in just a small lacey pair of underwear and a t-shirt which admittedly belonged to Ed to begin with. Wiping away a small amount of blood that had spilled from his nose, Ed then moved his arms around Al and pulled him close into his lap.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Ed said, a smirk growing on his face as he moved his hands on Al's hips, an almost hungry look crossing his face.

"Hey, I got the hint eventually!" Al defended, his cheeks pink.

"Yeah, yeah. So is this you're apology for being a dork earlier? Because I think you'll have to do a little more to get forgiveness." Ed said, an almost shit eating grin on his face. Al rolled his eyes and leaned in, kissing his brother briefly for a moment before pulling away.

"Well I put so much effort into putting these on but… I guess I could put a little more effort in and take them off." Al hummed, blushing as he suggested what he knew his brother wanted.

"Mm I suppose I could forgive you then." Ed said, turning over so he was laying over Al and giving his younger brother a brief kiss.

"So, Al, if I was an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me: smooth or rough?" Ed asked, earning a laugh from Al as he hooked his legs around the other.

"Do it however you'd like, brother~"

It was a week after the incident with the lacey underwear when Al found himself once again going to clean a new bag of clothes that his brother had gotten for them. At first, he had thought nothing of it when he pulled out one pair of lacey underwear, just guessing Ed wanted to expand Al's wardrobe a bit with them, anyways they were surprisingly comfortable so Al didn't exactly mind wearing them… But when he pulled out another pair from the same bag, he paused.

Peeking into the bag of clothes Ed had gotten him, his cheeks turned red to find multiple pairs of feminine underwear in the bag… As well as a mini skirt.

It seemed Mustang was rubbing off on Ed and now Al was paying the price.


End file.
